


Gone

by Vicky



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left only one thing behind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I had in mind for quite sometime now from a different point of view. (written in 2006)

That was it. She was gone and this time for good. She wouldn't come back to him. She might have been the one to tell him to let go, but now he knew that she wasn't that ready to let him go. He didn't know what prompted her to tell him that, and he would probably never know, but she might have felt obliged to do it at the time.

And now, she was blaming him. Not that he wasn't to blame; he guessed he had more than his fair share of responsibility in their break-up, especially the way it happened. He should have probably been honest with her since the beginning, but he was so surprised when he opened his door and found her on his doorstep that for a while, he wanted to forget everything else. To just be with her once more, like before. He should have known by now that he shouldn't play with fire. But he was too confident because she had come back… To him.

He thought that maybe she would stay here with him. He thought that they could go back to what they had before she left. That he would once more be the one she would lean on when she needed someone. He thought that she would forgive him if he just told her the whole truth. But he would have never suspected she would ask him to go back there with her.

When she had asked him, he had known that he had lost her. To a city out of everything. If he had lost her to another man, he thought he would have understood. At least he would have tried. But no, she had chosen to leave him for a mere city, in another galaxy. He knew he could never go with her but he had waited and waited to tell her so. He waited till the last moment to tell her why he wouldn't leave Earth like she did. He knew he shouldn't have but he hadn't found the courage before. Even when she confronted him about why he hadn't signed the one-year commitment, he made an excuse about his patients. And she had seemed to have believed him; or maybe she had just wanted to believe him. He would never know now.

He thought he knew her, but she had changed during her time away from him, from this planet and this galaxy. She wasn't the same woman as she was less than a year ago. She might have not said anything, but he knew she wasn't the naïve woman who thought that weapons weren't the solution. He knew she had probably seen things, and even done things that had changed her opinion on the military. But she wasn't his anymore; he had known that from the instant she had turned up on his doorstep. He had seen it in her eyes; before he could have read what she thought in there, she had never hid before him, but now it wasn't the case anymore. She seemed to be shielding all the time now.

He didn't know her anymore and maybe it was for the best that they had broken up. After he had told her the truth, she had packed her belongings and a phone call later she was out of the house, leaving only one thing behind: the heart shaped pendant he had given her. She put it on the table beside the door before closing it behind her with one last look at him. He knew he had hurt her; she wasn't shielding from him at that moment and he could see it in her eyes.

Now that she was out of his life, probably for ever, he wondered what would have happened if he had done things differently. He picked up the pendant from where she had left behind and let himself remember the words she had whispered when he gave it to her. Those days when they didn't know that alien life existed. Where she was his and he was sure he knew her. Now these days were gone and she was gone too, leaving only the pendant and the wake of a whisper.

 _"I love you, Simon"_

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he whispered to the closed door although she was already gone for a long time.

 

Fini


End file.
